


Fanfiction Cover: Secret Revealed

by ctbn60



Category: Buffy, Smallville
Genre: F/M, artwork, fandom book cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction Cover: Secret Revealed

Smallville Buffy Fanfiction cover for [](http://svchlollie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **svchlollie**](http://svchlollie.livejournal.com/)

Click on the photo below for a link to the larger artwork.

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=birdsofpreyLARGE.jpg#!oZZ2QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%2Fs578.photobucket.com%2Falbums%2Fss230%2Fctbn60%2FFanfic%2520Bookcovers%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current%3DASecretreveaedLarge.jpg)

  


Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, their respective creators do. I'm just playing with them for a while. This is just for fun no infringement is intended.  I do not, in any way, profit from the artwork created here by manipulation. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

Images: are all copyrighted by their respective artists I make no claim to them whatsoever. They give us lovely images and this is only meant as a tribute to their amazing work.  If your artwork is here and you wish it removed please contact me and I will be happy to remove it with my apologies. The finished fan fiction cover, icon, artwork, composition however is my own design.  

  
  



End file.
